goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum misbehave at Pizza Hut
(Yoshiko and her parents are out going to a special event with Maruko and Sakiko, and the boys are surprised to find that their babysitter is Bakabon's mom) * Dingo Pictures: Whoa! Bakabon's mom, what are you doing here? * Bakabon's mom: I'm babysitting you three dudes while your parents are away. Anyway, what do you wanna do now that I'm here? * Video Brinquedo: We're hungry. Can we go to Pizza Hut? * The Asylum: Yeah! We want to go to Pizza Hut! * Bakabon's mom: Sure. Let's go! * (At Pizza Hut) * Pizza Hut Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. How can I help you? * True: I want a pepperoni pizza, a bottle of Pepsi, and some breadsticks. * Bartleby: And I want a Meat Lover's Pizza, a diet Pepsi, some BBQ chicken wings, and a Ultimate Hershey's cookie for True and me to share. * Pizza Hut Clerk: For here or to go? * True: To go, please. * Pizza Hut Clerk: Okay, here you go. Thank you for choosing Pizza Hut. Come again soon! * Bartleby: Thank you! * (True and Bartleby walk out just as Bakabon's mom, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum walk in) * Pizza Hut Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. How can I help you? * Bakabon's mom: I'm here to order food for these three boys. Can you little dudes tell the clerk what you want? * Dingo Pictures: We want two Grilled Cheese pizzas, two bottles of Pepsi, Tuscani Chicken Alfredo Pasta, and some cinnamon breadsticks, please. * Video Brinquedo: We want our pizzas with extra cheese. * The Asylum: Don't forget me three! * Pizza Hut Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of cinnamon breadsticks. * Video Brinquedo: What? * The Asylum: Are you bloody kidding us? * Pizza Hut Clerk: Don't feel bad, boys. How about some Hershey's triple chocolate brownies instead? * Dingo Pictures: Why? * The Asylum: Yeah, why? * Bakabon's mom: Because, boys, they're out of cinnamon breadsticks right now. Why don't you get Hershey's triple chocolate brownies? * Video Brinquedo: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! WE WANT CINNAMON BREADSTICKS AND THAT'S FINAL! * Pizza Hut Clerk: Uh-oh. * Bakabon's mom: Boys, knock it off right now. You can either get some triple chocolate brownies, or you will have nothing at all. * Dingo Pictures: Oh, we have a better idea. * Video Brinquedo: How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage us? * Bakabon's mom: Boys, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! * Video Brinquedo: So you're going to engage us? Go ahead! Engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us! * The Asylum: Engage us right here at Pizza Hut! * Bakabon's mom: Boys, stop it right now! * Dingo Pictures: So you're not going to engage us? Fine! * Video Brinquedo: We will engage Pizza Hut! * (Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum destroy the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) * Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: GRRRRRRRRR! * Bakabon's mom (Young Guy's voice): BOYS, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE SUCH A SCENE AT A PUBLIC RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT! THREE OF YOU ARE GETTING NOTHING!! WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BED!! * (Bakabon's mom angrily takes the boys home) * Yoshiko's parents: We're back from the festival, but what happened here? Why are Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum crying? Please don't tell me they caused trouble again. * Bakabon's mom: Well, you will never believe what happened. Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum got mad because Pizza Hut didn't have any cinnamon breadsticks. They were offered triple chocolate brownies, but they asked me to "engage" them instead. I refused, and so they destroyed the restaurant's property. Now the manager has banned them from coming to Pizza Hut until further notice and slammed them with a €800,000 fine. * Yoshiko's parents: Boys, now you're grounded until the Pizza Hut Restaurant gets rebuilt. Which means no anything made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, or The Asylum for you boys! Go to bed and think about what you've done today and starting tomorrow, you three will watch Sleeping Beauty with Maruko and her friends and classmates. * Yoshiko: And also, you three also lost trips to see Instant Family and Aquaman when they come out in theaters in November and December because they'll be replaced with trips to see Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2 and Mary Poppins Returns. Go to bed now while Bakabon's mom calls Maruko and her friends and classmates to come and pick you three up for Sleeping Beauty tomorrow. * Bakabon's mom: Hello Maruko, this is Bakabon's mom speaking. * Maruko: Yes Manic. Can I help you? * Bakabon's mom: (over the phone) You are not going to be happy about this but, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum destroyed Pizza Hut! * Maruko: What?! They are so going to get it! Don't worry, my friends and classmates and I will pick them up tomorrow evening for Sleeping Beauty! Thanks for telling me this Bakabon's mom. Bye! * to: Yoshiko's house * Bakabon's mom: Bye. (hangs up) * (The next day) * Yoshiko's parents: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, Maruko is here to pick you three up for Sleeping Beauty! * Maruko: Three of you come with me and friends, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum! You three will watch Sleeping Beauty with me! * Tama-chan: You three better not call any of us crybabies and or bully us at the same time. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Trivia